La salida, el paraguas y Chappy
by Carupin
Summary: Ichigo hace sentir mal a Rukia y ella no reacciona como siempre. A él no le gustó el verla decaida y encuentra la manera de subirle el ánimo, pero no imaginó que quizás obtendría más que las disculpas que buscaba de ella.


**Bleach**

 **Ichigo / Rukia**

 **Advertencia: ninguna, puritano al nivel que llega a doler las muelas.**

 **La imagen la saqué de alguno de los grupos infinitos de facebook que tengo de Ichiruki, ni idea quién la hizo. Créditos a quien corresponda.**

 **Capítulo Único**

* * *

 **La salida, el paraguas y Chappy**

No pensó que iba a pasar tantas horas junto a Rukia en el centro comercial porque se suponía que iban por ropa para ella porque iba a pasar una temporada con ellos, y no podía seguir usando la ropa de Yuzu, sin embargo ella se detenía en cada tienda y no ocultaba su legitima emoción ante lo que veía, pero para él era sólo más de lo mismo y no tardó en perder la paciencia:

 _—¿Hasta que hora estaremos dando vueltas? Ya tenemos lo que buscábamos; volvamos a casa_ —manifestó él.

 _—Pero es que esto es demasiado hermoso ¡Es un paraguas de Chappy! En la Sociedad Almas no tenemos de estos_ —dijo con emoción.

 _—Deja esa cosa horrible donde está y regresemos. Yuzu nos está esperando para cenar_ —informó.

Rukia lo ignoró y siguió viendo diferentes paraguas alejándose de él. Él soltó un suspiro largo. Se acercó a la entrada de la tienda y prestó sin querer atención a un diálogo entre quienes parecían ser una madre y una hija.

 _—Tenemos que comprar un paraguas_ —le recordó.

 _—Sí, comprémoslo cuando nos estemos yendo ¡Que suerte tuvimos de alcanzar a llegar antes de que nos mojáramos…!_

Ichigo miró hacia arriba hacia arriba y pudo ver que era de noche ya y se podía ver como las gotas difuminaban su visión en el techo que era de vidrio. Miró la hora y lamentó que la lluvia lo encontrara fuera de la calidez de su hogar porque no imaginó que llovería tan pronto, en la televisión habían anunciado que sería más tarde.

Él se acercó a la vendedora y le pasó un billete.

 _—Quiero un paraguas. El que sea menos donde salga ese estúpido conejo_ —solicitó dictatorial —. _No voy a ir por ahí paseando con una cosa así en la mano._

Rukia lo miró con indignación, pero no le dijo nada. Dejó el paraguas que sostenía en la mano donde estaban los demás.

 _—Vamos_ —le dijo

Ella asintió y se encaminó a la salida sin esperar a que él caminara junto a ella.

Ichigo la miraba de reojo y aunque pasaban frente a vitrinas y escaparates que él sabía que disfrutaría de detenerse a observar con cuidado, ella sólo seguía de largo, sin mirar nada.

Él se rascó la cabeza y se cuestionó si acaso había estropeado el ambiente ameno sin siquiera quererlo, pero ¿cómo iba a imaginar que su ánimo se precipitaría de esa forma? Usualmente ella hacía algo al respecto, no se quedaba callada como en ese momento y eso no le gustó.

Volvió a mirar la hora y el autobús que les servía y que pasaba cada dos cuartos de hora estaba por pasar, y ellos por llegar a la salida del mall. Por su cabeza cruzaba la idea de regresar el al negocio y comprarle el estúpido paraguas. No se fijó en el precio pero imaginó que no debía ser tan caro, después de todo ¿quién pagaría demasiado dinero por esa basura…? Y después de calcular en su mente en cuánto tardaría en regresar a la tienda y volver al punto en el que se encontraba en ese minuto, decidió que iría; según sus cálculos alcanzaba.

 _—Espera creo que olvidé algo en la tienda_ —anunció.

 _—¿Qué? Vamos_ —respondió.

No quería que ella lo acompañara, comprarlo con ella mirándolo lo avergonzaba.

 _—¡No! Tú quédate acá; con tus piernas cortas tardaríamos más_ —agregó.

De todo lo que podía decir para hacerla retroceder de su ofrecimiento de acompañarlo, eso tal vez no había sido lo más adecuado, pero si se quedaba a disculparse no alcanzaría.

 _—Ya regreso_ —le advirtió.

Mientras caminaba a un ritmo que bien podía confundirse con correr pensó en que lo que le había dicho a Rukia no había estado bien, pero se había puesto nervioso y terminó diciendo algo sin pensar mucho. Procuraría la próxima vez pensar antes de hablar y no tardó en llegar a la tienda de los paraguas de ese jodido conejo, tomó uno y lo llevó a la caja para pagarlo, pero se sorprendió al escuchar el precio. Era más de lo que llevaba en el bolsillo. Descontando los pasajes de Rukia y él para el autobús, no le alcanzaba. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas ante la vergüenza.

 _—Yo… lo siento, no me fijé en cuanto valía_ —se excusó.

La chica lo miró con empatía y de pronto le dio la solución.

 _—Tú compraste ese paraguas acá, ¿no?_ —indagó —. _Aún no ha sido usado, ¿quieres hacer un cambio y pagar la diferencia? ¿Conservas la garantía que te pasé?_

Ichigo buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró el papel que la mujer detrás del mostrador le preguntó, pero antes de entregárselo sopesó que si hacía el cambio se quedaría sin otro paraguas que el de ese conejo absurdo. Estuvo tentado a decir que no ya que se vería obligado a usarlo en algún minuto, por lo menos en el trayecto de la parada del autobús hasta su casa y no deseaba eso, en realidad no quería pasearse por ahí bajo un paraguas de un conejo esbirro de satán. Iba a rechazar el ofrecimiento pero recordó la razón por la que estaba de vuelta en ese lugar y contra su orgullo, hizo el cambio.

Por quinta vez miró el reloj y entre tnto titubeo se tardó más de los que tenía previsto y apresuró el paso.

 _—Oye chico_ —lo llamó la mujer —. _Esto viene de regalo por la compra de cualquier artículo oficial de Chappy._

Ichigo regresó, tomó el lápiz y corrió, si no se apuraba perderían el autobús y la oportunidad de cenar con todos. Al acercase hacia la salida vio a Rukia y la tomó d la muñeca para apresurar su paso.

 _—No alcanzaremos a llegar…_ —se lamentó Ichigo.

Pero no se detuvo y aun creyendo que no lo lograrían, siguió corriendo, consiguiendo subir justo cuando el vehículo iniciaba su marcha.

 _—¡Pensé que tendríamos que esperar el próximo!_ —expresó Ichigo contento.

 _—Sí, creí lo mismo_ —acotó ella.

Ichigo se sentó y recordó que a ella le gustaba mirar por la ventana y le ofreció ese lugar. Ella aceptó.

 _—Yuzu dijo que cocinaría algo especial por tu llegada_ —relató Ichigo.

 _—Eso suena bien_ —respondió sin entusiasmo.

Él no sabía qué decir para arreglar la situación, esperaba de un modo infantil que cuando ella descubriera lo que llevaba en la mano lo disculpara, pero un comentario de la chica lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

 _—No tenías que venir conmigo si no tenías ganas_ —soltó de pronto —. _Podría haber venido sola._

No estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso, no tenía ninguna pista sobre cómo actuar.

 _—Eso no…_ —rebatió.

Una frenada brusca hizo que su instinto sobreprotector surgiera y la abrazó con el fin de protegerla de cualquier impacto, pero su reacción fue mucho para lo que la situación realmente fue y él se avergonzó.

Ella no hizo ningún comentario y él tampoco. Ichigo volvió a la posición normal y sólo observó cómo el paisaje cambiaba y poco a poco comenzaba a lucir más familiar. Se acercaban a casa.

Ichigo se bajó primero y se aproximó a la caseta de la parada, esperando a que Rukia se guareciera junto a él antes de llegar a casa.

 _—Toma_ —ofreció él.

Rukia lo miró sin entender y por reflejo recibió lo que él le estaba indicando que tomara.

 _—¿Qué es esto?_ —consultó.

Al no encontrar respuesta a su pregunta Ichigo escuchó como la chica desenvolvía el paraguas.

 _—¿Pero cuándo…?… ¡tú! G…gracias_ —expresó finalmente ella.

Su semblante anteriormente alicaído cambió drásticamente.

Ichigo se sintió increíblemente bien al mirarla sonreír y abrir el condenado paraguas de conejo sin escatimar en alegría en su expresión. Casi había olvidado que todavía le quedaba algo de camino a casa.

Rukia sostuvo su paraguas y comenzó el camino de regreso, sin notar que él la seguía desde atrás, mojándose.

 _—¿Por qué estás mojándote?_ —inquirió —. _¿Y el tuyo?_

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que él sólo traía unas bolsas, pero no llevaba paraguas con él.

 _—Lo perdí_ —contestó él con rapidez.

 _—Si serás…_ —respondió ella.

 _—Ven bajo el mío_ —ofreció ella.

 _—Ni hablar_ —negó de plano.

 _—Te vas a enfermar_ —advirtió ella.

Él no deseaba enfermarse y ya estaba comenzando a sentir el frio propio de la ropa húmeda y con timidez se acercó al paraguas de Chappy, pero naturalmente debía agacharse demasiado para poder albergarse.

 _—No te preocupes por mí, vamos a casa. No estamos lejos_ —desestimó.

 _—Ichigo…_ –persistió —. _Tómalo tú y así podremos ir los dos bajo él._

Ichigo miró el paraguas de conejo y quiso decir que no rotundamente, pero ella lo había dicho con seriedad y si lo pensaba objetivamente era lo más obvio. Refunfuñando comenzó a acercarse y tomó el paraguas y comenzaron a caminar lado a lado, pero no contó con que con estar bajo la protección de aquel vergonzoso paraguas no iba a ser suficiente, porque era algo pequeño.

 _—Vas a tener que acercarte un poco más a mí_ —evidenció Ichigo.

No escuchó ninguna réplica por parte de ella, pero si sintió cuando por la cercanía de ella, las bolsas que cargaba empezaron a pasarla a llevar y cambió de mano. Ninguno dijo otra palabra más y no tardaron en llegar a casa.

Cerró el paraguas y buscó llamar su atención.

 _—Ichigo…_ —dijo su nombre Rukia.

 _—¿Sí?_ —inquirió él.

 _—Gracias por el paraguas_ —agradeció con honestidad.

Él se sonrojó y se volteó para abrir la puerta.

 _—No es nada_ —le restó importancia.

 _—Oye tienes algo ahí_ —indicó.

Ella apuntó a su mejilla y él se tocó, pero no encontró nada.

 _—¿Dónde? No tengo nada…_ —negó.

 _—Es ahí, agáchate, yo te lo quito_ —ofreció ella.

Ichigo le hizo caso y se aproximó a ella y estuvo casi a su misma altura. No pudo evitar pensar que no todos los días estaba tan cerca de ella, pero dejó de mirarla y esperó a que ella le quitara lo que fuera que tuviera.

Su corazón se agitó cuando sintió la mano templada de ella en su mejilla y antes de poder procesar cómo se sintió aquello, ella le dio un beso rápido en su mejilla, tan fugaz que apenas por el sonido pudo concluir que eso era lo que había sido y antes de poder preguntarle algo, ella ya había aprovechado que él había abierto la puerta y se había interiorizado en la casa.

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y aún podía sentir un hormigueo sutil en el área que había sido tocada por los labios de ella.

 _—¡Ichi-nii! Ya entra_ —exigió Yuzu gritando.

Él salió de su ensimismamiento y entró, dejó las bolsas en el vestíbulo.

 _—Iré a cambiarme. Bajo de inmediato_ —advirtió.

En su habitación buscó algo rápido para no hacer esperar a sus hermanas y a Rukia y fue cuando cayó el lápiz que la vendedora le había dado por la compra de ese paraguas y sonrió al imaginar que quizás si tenía suerte, cuando se lo entregara a Rukia ella le agradecería con un beso y más cerca de donde él realmente lo quería sentir: en los suyos... quizás su afición por Chappy no fuera algo tan negativo después de todo.

.

 _—¡Rukia no tiene zapatos para la lluvia!_ —gritó escandalizado Isshin —. _Debe ir mañana mismo a comprar ropa para este tiempo ¡Mi tercera hija no puede estar expuesta a las inclemencias del clima!_

Todos se miraron extrañados por la exageración manifestada por el hombre, pero luego de reflexionarlo, Rukia concordó.

 _—Creo que tendré que ir. Karin dijo que las lluvias iban a seguir por dos días más_ —reflexionó ella.

 _—Vamos temprano_ —dictaminó Ichigo.

 _—No tienes que ir si no quieres_ —ofreció ella

Se miraron con intensidad y era la primera vez que lo hacían después de lo acontecido en la entrada de la casa y él supo que lo que pasara de ahí en adelante dependía de su respuesta.

 _—No puedes ir por ahí sin los zapatos adecuados. Unas botas quizás…_ —aceptó —. _Papá tiene razón en eso._

Le pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa triunfal en el rostro de ella y pensó que tal vez esa misma noche sería bueno entregarle el lápiz… tenía un excelente presentimiento de que las cosas iban a cambiar para mejor y él ya se sentía impaciente por comprobarlo y de pronto ya no odió más a Chappy, si el estúpido conejo era algo que la hacia feliz, esa alegría repercutía en él y si ambos estaban contentos ¿qué importaba lo demás...?

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Saludos**

 **¿Algún review?**

 **Hasta pronto =)**


End file.
